


Shaving The Gold

by Marshmalloween



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Shaving, Smut, Tattoos, yep more pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: After weeks apart from your cocky handsome gold medalist boyfriend, you are in a mission to make him giving you his gold.





	Shaving The Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask (from anon) to @eurynome827 about Seb’s little moles on his tummy…and the conversation gets a bit naughty hahaha.

It’s a quiet Saturday night. In fact, it was a quiet night since a couple weeks ago as the gold medalist gymnast turn boyfriend is busy with the national tournament. After the previous scandal, Coach Lance Tucker finally take his future life seriously, or so. How you finally let the cocky gymnast warmth your bed was a long story but now you missed him dearly, mentally, but most importantly, physically.

Sure sexting, phone sex or face-timing are something both you and Lance do when you are apart. But nothing beat the real thing. You are a person Lance would address as a lady in the street but a freak in the sheet. To be honest you aren’t that expert in the sex department and Lance is the only partner who starts to bring the lewdest that you aren’t sure you even have.

You are laying on your stomach in the king size bed in your room. Well, technically it’s Lance apartment before he asks you to move in with him. Your finger typing furiously on a report you want to finish tonight because Lance will be home in the morning. You don’t want to still work on your report when there is a god need to be worship. As he always likes to address himself “I am Zeus’. You always rolled your eyes at that quote but sure jane you always loved to worship that man as he always, never failed, to make you feel like you are the Aphrodite of his universe.

A whistle startled your musing while you try to finish the last paragraph for your report. You peered your head to the right and surprised when you see the man, the cocky, handsome and sexy gold medalist eyeing you lustfully up and down beside the door frame. You leaped off from the bed, works forgotten as you jump yourself into his embrace, like a koala.  Lance catches you, right hand secured your upper part body while his left hand situated under your ass cheek.

“Hi, Lance.” You beamed at him while loosening your grip on his neck. Give him a brief kiss on his plump lips. “Welcome home.”

“Glad to be home baby girl.” Lance was eager and kissing you back. “What a sight to be home to.” He arched his eyebrow and used his right hand to slap your ass. A lewd ahhh escape your lips as his callouses hand made contact to your soft and supple check. “Naughty girl.” He said and slowly walks you to the bed. The back of your body meets the mattress with a small bounce.

The kiss heated in an instant, a pent up frustration after apart for a very long time. Your left hand straight aimed at his track pants, groping his erection beyond the thick polyester fabric. A low moan slip, pass your pretty lips as his hardness response your stroke. Lance kissing your neck hungrily but grumble when you try to slip your left hands inside his pants. Quickly he untangled himself off from you.

You eyeing him, confused to an abrupt shift of his behavior. Lance scope your face and planted a soft kiss on your lips when he saw your hurt face. “Sorry baby girl, but my gold is off limit tonight.” How dare he wink at you while denying you in the processed.

“Lance, is there something you didn’t tell me?” He loved when you pouted at him, it makes you look sexier.

“It’s not that baby.” He sat closer beside you on the mattress. “It’s just that I haven’t, you know shaved down there.” He admitted at you, a shy pink adorned his cheeks, makes him looks cute, in which it was a rare occasion. You try to process the information he gave you and you are even more confused. It’s not like it was weird to have a hair down there. But since it was Lance, you wait a bit for his unusual explanation. You arch your eyebrow waiting for him in a come on, spilled motion.

He starts by explaining how he likes all his body shaved and how he looks more confident when his glorious shaft was clean from any excess hair. He threatened to gel that area one day if you insist to let him stay with the hair. You laughed uncontrollably imagining a good gel pubic hair. “The truth is when I shaved I feel that my junior is a bit bigger and thicker. Also, this is one of my gratitude and appreciation, as you always give a that marvelous clean,” Lance left hand start to trail from your belly button “soft, shaved…” it goes down to your pubic bone “and delicious mmm….pussy that I ever have.” and to you sheer covered core. Damn, even his voice can always make you tingle.

You trail your right palm from his abs, up to his perfect jawline. Forehead touched, lidded eyes and lips almost touching. You kiss him once more and hum in victory when Lance kissed back. His big callouses left palm start to squeeze the swell of your hips and up to your breast. He pinched the covered nipples and plunged his tongue immediately after you let out a lewd moan. “L..Lance…it’s not fair when you do this but you denied me.” He chuckled at your reaction but agreed with you. You start to thinking quickly, a way to make Lance giving you his gold.

“What…if… I help you shaved your pubic hair?” and an excited smile bloomed on your face. You will not only get in contact with the gold you might trick him so you can swallow it too. To your relieved, he finds the idea, in fact, fascinating and he can’t wait to have his shave gold again.  

Finger laces together, you guide Lance into the clean bathroom that smells like roses has been planted there. You ask Lance to sit at the far end space that connected the tub and the wall. Several kinds of stuff in hand were put delicately at the right side of the tub. Without further ado, you ask Lance to strip all of his clothes so you can start working on shaving him. Lance started to take off the tight white training shirt. The bulge of his upper arm muscle always made your mouth watering. Especially when he so obviously, flexes and relaxes those triceps and biceps, show off you thought.

He continued to take off his tight track pants. Everything always tight with this man, you mused. Lance sat casually in his original place waiting for you. He can’t hide his amusement and sexy smirk while seeing you lusting after his sexy body. He knew he is sexy and it drives you crazy. He proud of it, he proud he easily dampened your pantie without trying hard.

He still has his tight white boxer, a semi-hard on showed unabashedly. “Come on baby girl, this boxer will not peel of themselves.“ You moved closer to him into the tub. Situated salaciously between his legs. Fingers made contact with the waistband of his boxers, slowly you peeled it off, dragged it down from his thigh to his ankle, til it off from his torso.

Gradually you peer your eyes up to his red, blue tattoo and then up to his face. He grins at you while pointing out at his semi hard on. Focusing on the gold you are aiming to have for tonight, you start to dampening a washcloth. You reversed your position from Lance to twist the faucet tub. The bare portion of your back becomes Lance new fascination.

“I like your new lingerie baby. All sheer and show everything I like.” You turn off the faucet and return to your original position in front of him. “Damn that perfect ass, I want to bury my face and mark both cheeks.” Lance bit his lower lips when he saw you squatted between his legs. “Perv.” You said.

“Ok, I will start shaving you, Mr. Tucker.” You tease him while your left hand holding his semi hard on. “I don’t know how you usually do it,” You put the warm washcloth on his erection and cover it out. “but, I bet it’s not that different from women. In fact, we do it more carefully if I must say.” The washcloth was removed after a minute or so. You pour a couple drops of pre-shave oil and warmth it up between your palms. You apply it on Lance sinful abs down to his happy trail. Slowly but generously your palms work on every inch of his impressive anatomy. You don’t really need to go all to the tip since it doesn’t cover byhair, obviously, but you just wanted too.

A groan escapes Lance mouth as you working your covered oil hand on his erection. You pay extra attention to the slit at the tip and also his wonderful balls. The attention was spent somewhere else as you prepare the new sharp razor for shaving. Next, some lush and silky shaving foam was spread from the previous route you start with the pre-shave oil. It gives a perfect cushion to use while you shave him clean.

To be honest, you are glad that his hairs aren’t that thick or else you need to cut it first with a scissor. That will add more time and you just don’t like it. Standing on your knees, you start shaving some hair at the center of Lance abs. The phenomenon tattoo, as he would say to you, was clean from the foam. You can see the cute moles adorned the skin near the red and blue ribbons. When you are satisfied, you start to proceed down to the base of his erection. When you look up at the man, he was eyeing you with that lust blown eyed, pupil dilated and lips were swollen because he bites it.

You clear the razor from unwanted hair a few times. More shaving foam was added once again and the process to shave clean the erection is repeats. After making sure that there is no odd grain left and you are pleased with how it feels on your hands you resume your work. You start to pump him up and down, clean it from the excess shaving foam. “Ohhhh…shit baby girl…” You reply Lance exclamation with a soft purr while you continue your ministration.

When Lance was on his full erection, you put the length of it press to his abs, held it there with the left palm while the right one work with the razor. Carefully you start shaving on from the right part and reversed from the left. Adding more foam you are moving forward and held his hard member away, investigate every ball with another hand to find any hair left. Feeling unsatisfied you start the same motion to clean him up, from right to left.

After working for a solid 10 minutes, finally, you try to deal with the hardest part, well talking about hard you snickers. With care you start cleaning the area between the base of his erection meets the balls and continue from the back of the balls near Lance ass. You stroke it back towards his ass and leather it up once again. You always double check your work because it’s necessary, naughty girl in you said it’s just an excuse. Stroking once more, you are satisfied when there is no hair left sticking out in every part of his precious anatomy. You smile triumphantly and look Lance in the eyes. There’s a glazed eye that looks like he was already and thoroughly fucked up or beg you to do it.

"I am done with the shaving but now I will giving you the after shafts ointment.” You clean Lance once again with a washcloth and regular water temperature. Making sure there is no excess of the shaving foam left. You are proud of your handwork because he looks clean as a marble.

You start to pump Lance from the base to the tip. You breathe in the scent of his clean girth mixed with the precum that oozed from the slit. A whimper above you made you gaze upwards to his face. innocently, you repeat the stroke. Spread the precum from the tip to the base of his erection. “Baby wh…what are you doing?” Lance clenched his palms on the tub, legs wider without command as you stroke him over and over. “This is actually a special treatment for you Lance.” Your rhythm altered a bit when more precum leaked from him.

“Do you know that saliva is a good substance for tending a skin irritation?” you ask him coyly. “After I finished with the saliva treatment I will give you the after-shaft balm, it will add moisture to the skin and prevents more irritation.” You winked at him while your palms grip the base of his erection when you start to lick the tip with your pink tongue. The moment your tongue made contact with his slit, Lance let out a loud moan.  Getting a bit bolder, you put his girth in your mouth and stroke your way half down. You try to relax your throat and slide it down a bit more, although you failed since he was long and thick. “Fuck baby girl, I almost forgot how your velvety smooth throat feels like.” You are overjoyed by his praise and start to bob up and down your heads to accommodate him. You cough a bit and rain of saliva can be seen trail down to his perfect balls.     

“Ummm yes yes, fuck baby, you take me so good.” You look up to see how truly wrecked Lance’s face is. You pulled off of him and start licking the prominent vein at the side of his hard member. You give extra attention to the base and used your left palm to massages his balls. You kiss and suck the right balls and continue with the other one, giving equal attention while your palms working back on his erection, stroking it with the mix of your saliva and his precum.

“Shit baby put it in your mouth once again.” Lance’s face was shown how hungry he is, his perfect style gel hair was a mess. You bet he stroke it frustratedly when you start pumping him down there. You lap his slit again and you let out a moan, excited how his slit leaks precum over again. You can feel how you are wet down there, but right now, the attention is for Lance and solely for him, your Zeus. You wrapped your lips again, you stroking what’s left of him with a twisting motion. Starting to fasten your action, lance scope your hairs up and guide your heads up and down on him.

“Yes…shit…shit…I am close baby!” you braced both of your palms on his knees. He held the back of your head down, you try to relax as much as you can when it snugged at the back of your throat. Tears overflowing from your eyes but it didn’t deter you to have him all inside your mouth. With a loud exclamation of fuck, Lance balls tightened and he pumped a lot amount of his tasty load inside your mouth. You swallow everything he offered you and basking in the after taste of the tangy liquid on your throat. You start to lapped clean any left traces of his cum and sighed in happiness when saw Lance thoroughly fucked face. Finally you get the gold tonight you smirked.  

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the writing fanfic, so please lemme know what you think 💋  
> I am also on tumblr as @chuuulip


End file.
